Just you and me
by L.Tsuki Lawliet Kirkland
Summary: Porque a veces un pequeño instante, un pequeño roce es suficiente como para hacer nacer el amor... Porque en ese instante, solo pudo pensar que no importaba cuantas veces cayera, si solo esas manos la ayudaran a levantarse siempre…. Inspirado en la tabla amorosa de musa hetaliana. Serie de one-shorts, drabbles. EnglandxNyo!Japan
1. Primer instante

_Hola n.n _

_Realmente tiene mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada aquí... Soy de lo peor ToT... pero bueno el punto es que leyendo por ahí me entere de las tablas de musa hetaliana y decidí hacer la tabla amorosa con mi amado England y Nyo! Japan ya que es perfecto para estas fechas_

_Está historia está dedicada a mi querido Linketo como regalo del día de San Valentín (soy pobre y no tengo nada mejor que darte u.u) Espero que te guste. Muackisss_

_Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya-sama bla bla bla... Sólo los uso con fines de diversión bla bla bla... (Pero algún día serán míos muajaja) Mientras tanto ya saben. Y por supuesto tampoco me pertenecen las tablas de musa hetaliana créditos a su respectivo autor (si lee esto que sepa que no le estoy robando nada) _

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* _

_**Just you and me**_

**_Titulo:_******_Primer instante_

**_Claim:_**_InglaterraxNyo! Japon (ArthurxSakura)_

**_Prompt_**_: #3 Roce_

-¡¿Es que acaso nadie puede hacer las cosas bien?!- exclamo con un suspiro un irritado ingles- Solo los dejo cinco minutos a solas y crean un desastre… Es que acaso nadie se toma en serio su trabajo… – murmuró cabizbajo, apretando las manos y tratando de contener las ganas de golpear a ciertas y muy molesta personas- Tranquilízate, Arthur…- se dijo a si mismo respirando profundamente, dejando que el aire llenara sus pulmones y relajando sus músculos- Todo saldrá bien… ya has lidiado con esos imbéciles muchas veces y hasta ahora lograste que todo saliera perfectamente… Por algo eres el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil… Supongo que no tengo otra opción que hacer que todo se haga como se debe- contesto resignado apoyando su espada contra un librero- Adiós a más de mis pocas horas libres del día…

Maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de ese pequeño pero significativo detalle. Si ya de por si entre las clases, tareas, reuniones del consejo y todas sus responsabilidades como presidente no tenía tiempo para descansar, mucho menos ahora que debía supervisar (por no decir cuidar a una bola de idiotas) todos los preparativos para el festival del día de San Valentín de la escuela. Últimamente las finanzas del consejo no estaban tan bien que digamos y un festival parecía ser la solución ideal para obtener más fondos. En ese momento era una salvación para todos y aparentemente nada podía salir mal… Grave error. Ni siquiera sabía en que se había metido… Tener que organizar a todos, asignarle tareas, oír la quejas de quienes no querían trabajar con tal o cual persona, buscar a quienes se saltaban sus deberes para ir a comprar regalos; porque obviamente eso era muchísimo más importante. Y lo peor de todo es que el siempre terminaba como el malo de la historia; que si era un malvado, un insensible, que si no los entendía, que como ni siquiera tenía novia no sabía lo fundamental que era tomarse un buen tiempo para comprar un regalo. Qué demonios tenía que ver su vida amorosa en todo eso… Quiso golpear el librero frente a él con todas sus fuerzas al recordar los estúpidos comentarios del frog de Francis y del idiota americano sobre que le buscarían una novia, aunque con lo amargado y estricto que era nadie lo iba a querer… El no era un amargado sin novia, si no tenía una es porque no había encontrado a la ideal… Además que más daba si estaba solo ese día, solo era un día más, no veía porque tanto alboroto. Solo era una simple excusa para huir de sus deberes y el meter su vida amorosa en eso no les iba a ayudar mucho…

Exhalo por enésima vez tratando de recuperar la calma y levanto la vista hacia los libros frente a él. Sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta donde estaba. Por ir tan enfureciendo no se había percatado que estaba en la biblioteca, su lugar favorito, un lugar donde podía estar tranquilo y en paz sin que nada ni nadie lo molestaran. Siempre que estaba enojado inconscientemente terminaba ahí.

-No creo que leer un rato sea mala idea, así despejare mis ideas y me calmare un poco mas… - se convenció a sí mismo- Además dudo que esos tarados se mueran sin mi… Veamos que sería bueno leer – se pregunto a si mismo rozando sus dedos entre los títulos de los obras que se hallaban en aquel estante- ¡Este es perfecto!- pensó estirando su mano hacia uno de los libros de la parte más alta. En el momento en que sus dedos tomaron el ansiado tomo sintió unos pequeños y delicados dedos rozando su mano.

-Lo siento muchísimo…- oyó decir a una voz dulce mientras los dedos se alejaban de su mano. El rubio sorprendido bajo su mirada hasta encontrarse con una pequeña joven, un poco mas bajita que él, de cabello marrón; quien no dejaba de hacer reverencias y balbucear disculpas. Y que por alguna extraña razón lo hacía sentir un poco nervioso- yo… no… l-lo siento… no te vi…- continuo hundiendo su mirada en el suelo, como si no tuviera el valor de verlo a los ojos.

-No te preocupes- rápidamente trato de tranquilizarla- Creo que yo también estaba un poco distraído y no me di cuenta de que querías el libro también- continuo con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que se había detenido aunque aún mantenía su vista clavada en suelo. – Si quieres puedes quedarte con él, ya lo he leído varias veces así que no hay problema…

-¿E-en serio?- susurro la joven levantando el rostro. En ese instante, el británico pudo observar sus hermosos ojos oscuros, tan oscuros como la noche. Su rostro tan delicado y blanco como la más fina porcelana. Sus facciones tan hermosas que contrastaban con la profundidad de su mirada que la hacían ver como una de las bellas hadas del bosque. No puedo evitar perderse en su mirada y sentir como sus mejillas se llenaban de carmín… Salió de sus ensoñaciones al darse cuenta de que la muchacha lo miraba atentamente

-S-si claro… es todo tuyo… - tartamudeo tratando de desviar su mirada y ocultar su sonrojo mientras le entregaba el libro

-Gracias….- contesto la castaña tomándolo entre sus brazos- Uhmm… etto... – murmuró como si quiera decirle algo- yo…

-Mi nombre es Arthur… - se presento el rubio antes de que perdiera la oportunidad de saber su nombre

-Muchísimas gracias por el libro, Arthur- san- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Sakura

-El gusto es mío- respondió mientras sus manos se rozaban nuevamente en un pequeño apretón de manos que fue interrumpido abruptamente por el sonido de celular del ojiesmeralda.

Bloody hell! Grito en su mente maldiciendo a quien quiera que fuese por arruinar ese momento. Busco su celular y vio una llamada perdida de Francis y veinte mensajes mas. Todos los demás lo estaban esperando para continuar con los preparativos del festival. Suspiro resignado y decidió que era hora de irse

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer… nos vemos luego- se despidió con una sonrisa

-Adiós, Arthur- san- le sonrió también la japonesa

El ojiverde salió rápidamente de ahí con todas sus energías renovadas y con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Porque a veces un pequeño instante, un pequeño roce es suficiente como para hacer nacer el amor


	2. Segundo instante

_Hola n.n_

_Feliz San Valentín! 3 Chocolates y abrazos para todos ! =D_

_Está historia está dedicada a mi querido Linketo como regalo del día de San Valentín (soy pobre y no tengo nada mejor que darte u.u) Espero que te guste. Muackisss _

_Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya-sama bla bla bla... Sólo los uso con fines de diversión bla bla bla... (Pero algún día serán míos muajaja) Mientras tanto ya saben. Y por supuesto tampoco me pertenecen las tablas de musa hetaliana créditos a su respectivo autor (si lee esto que sepa que no le estoy robando nada)_

_Gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer y a NuevoMundo por agregar a follows_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**Just you and me**_

**_Titulo: _**_Segundo instante_

**_Claim: _**_InglaterraxNyo! Japon (ArthurxSakura)_

**_Prompt: _**_#4 Manos_

**_Advertencias: _**_Muchisisisima cursilería de mi parte xD_

_Realmente se sentía como un maldito acusador... Arthur se lamento por milésima vez, tratando de concentrarse en el libro que obviamente no estaba leyendo (sobre todo por el hecho de que lo estaba sosteniendo al revés). Al darse cuenta de su error se sonrojo completamente y lo acomodó como debía de ser, volteando a todos lados para ver sí nadie se había dado cuenta._

_"¿Que diablos pasa conmigo?" bufo molesto, hundiendo la cabeza entre las paginas. Sí tan sólo no la hubiera conocido, sí no sus manos se hubieran rozado en ese instante, si no se hubiera perdido en sus hipnotizantes ojos. Sí tan sólo esa joven no lo hubiera cautivado tanto. Si tan solo no se hubiera enamorado de ella….Entonces no estaría sentado en una de las últimas bancas de la biblioteca observándola atentamente, atento a cada movimiento que hacía. Desde la forma delicada en que apoyaba su cabeza entre su manos; su mirada profunda, totalmente concentrada en lo que leía; hasta la forma en que sus dedos blancos y menudos rozaban cada una de las paginas._

_No podía evitar perderse en ella. En la forma casi sutil que tenía para expresar las emociones que sentía con cada párrafo leído, moviendo sus ojos, lanzado exclamaciones inaudibles que ponían en claro lo que sentía en ese momento. Sabia que esta feliz aunque sus labios sólo se curvaran ligeramente de vez en cuando. Su sonrisa era tan perfecta. Ella era tan bella como un hada..._

_No dejaba de mirar sus manos tan hermosas y finas. Aquellas manos que con simple roce lo habían cautivado, que deseaba apretar entre las suyas y no soltarlas nunca. Qué envidia tenía de aquellos libros que Sakura tomaba entre sus manos, de cada página que rozaba con sus dedos..._

_Porque un simple roce de sus manos. Porque un pequeño instante habían sido suficiente como para hacer que se enamorara de ella..._

_Un ruido irritante lo saco de sus ensoñaciones. Tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto en su celular, al parecer debía revisar unos papeles muy importantes... Cansado y sin poder huir de sus deberes, se levanto de su asiento lanzando una última mirada a esa bella castaña de sus sueños_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Una joven castaña corría por los pasillos del campus tratando de llegar rápidamente a su destino. Había quedado de acuerdo en verse en la cafetería con su hermano para ayudarlo con uno de sus reportes para el periódico escolar. Sin embargo, había estado tan entretenida en la biblioteca leyendo que no se percato de la hora hasta que era demasiado tarde. Odiaba ser impuntual y mucho menos hacer esperar a su hermano. No quería causarle problemas. Las agujas de su reloj marcaban que sólo faltaban dos minutos para la hora pactada. Iba tan entretenida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se atravesaba en su camino. Sólo sintió un fuerte choque que hizo que cayera al suelo, mientras varias hojas volaban sobre su cabeza.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos...?! -oyó una voz que exclamaba. Al dirigir su mirada a lugar donde provenía la voz observo a un muy familiar ingles que se sobaba un brazo del golpe que se había dado- ¿estas bien?- agrego al darse cuenta de con quien había tropezado. En ese momento la japonesa, no pudo evitar perderse en sus orbes esmeralda que lo hacían ver tan atractivo y que tanto le llamaban la atención

-S-si… yo… lo siento…- murmuró apenada, desviando su mirada y tratando de recoger los papeles que había tirado- l-lamento darte molestias otra vez, Arthur-san …

-No fue tu culpa- le sonrió el rubio- con todos estos papeles no podía ver por dónde iba…

- Ya veo...- susurro apurándose a recoger todo ese desastre, tomando todos los papeles que podía- Aun asi es mi culpa yo también iba demasiado deprisa como para observar por donde caminaba… mis disculpas Arthur-san… yo...- En ese instante sus manos se volvieron a encontrar, al tomar el mismo papel por casualidad. Los orbes oscuros se volvieron a topar con los esmeraldas y se miraron por varios minutos sin romper el contacto visual, como si el mundo se hubiese detenido y solo estuvieran ellos.

El británico fue el primero en romper el contacto, apartando su mano rápidamente, al momento que desviaba su mirada, tosiendo un poco para ocultar el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas. La japonesa solo volteo su rostro intentando esconder sus sonrojo también, apretando con fuerza los papeles contra su pecho y tratando de controlar su pulso que se había incrementado notablemente.

-¿Puedes levantarte?- escucho que le preguntaba el rubio extendiéndole su brazo para ayudarla. Sakura solo observo sus mano por un segundo, admirando lo bien cuidada y delicada que era a pesar de ser de un hombre. Levanto su vista viendo como este le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa y le transmitía confianza. Tomo su mano tímidamente y se puso de pie, quedando frente a frente, sin terminar el contacto entre ellos.

En ese instante, solo pudo pensar que no importaba cuantas veces cayera, si solo esas manos la ayudaran a levantarse siempre…


End file.
